Older adults have become the fastest-growing segment of the United States population, and their numbers are expected to double from 35 million to 70 million between 2000 and 2030. Currently, nearly eighty percent of adults over the age of sixty do not use the Internet and are therefore disconnected from digital communications such as email, instant messaging, web browsing and short messaging service (“SMS”) that their younger family members and friends take for granted.
At the same time, digital photography is replacing traditional photography, and the number of digital cameras sold in the United States is expected to grow to 24 million in 2008. Current systems exist for the transmission of photographs to users without a computer or to users who are unable to sufficiently operate a computer. However, these systems are not able to receive email messages that are formatted into selected templates. Therefore, a need exists for methods and systems for formatting messages such as emails into stylized messages that can be printed out.